transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bot Air
Carbombya The grassy hills and savannas in the east, bordered by ancient volcanos and sprawling lava fields, are the only part of Carbombya not made up of barren desert. Until recently, the country depended on meager livestock herding and subsistence agriculture, but upon the discovery of a huge reserve of very high-grade oil beneath the shifting desert sands, things changed radically. The struggling democracy weathered multiple coup attempts by greedy neighbors and other interested foreigners before finally succumbing to the tender mercies of a home-grown dictator. There are no refugees from war torn Ethiopia being taken in as slave labor, not here under the enlightened rule of President-for-Life Abdul Fakkaddi! Contents: Moonracer Paradigm Springer First Aid M1A2 Abrams Tank Boomslang Obvious exits: East leads to Red Sea. West leads to Shores of the Nile River. Fly Supply runs. The Decepticons don't manufacture all their own goods, for the simple fact that Carbombya sells some of the things they want dirt cheap, when they aren't outright stealing things out of laziness. Right now, a small Decepticon team has been dispatched to escort a rather non-descript supply-shuttle piloted Flameout, pilot school dropout. Currently, the shuttle is laden with Moskit missiles, ominously enough, given some of Swindle's recent work. Convoy duty is boring enough work, but in war, boring is the least of many evils. The XF-35B known as codename: Catechism skirts ahead of the shuttle, watching for trouble. Seems clear enough so far, but they have to make it back to Mexico, at least, and there's a lot of Africa and ocean to cover yet. Brawl hangs along near the end of the convoy, almost by default. He's the slowest around on this particular day, without even a flight-based altmode, and is pretty much only along to pick up heavy things and put them back down again. The benefits of using Brawl as dumb muscle, however, are that (1) he isn't bright enough to realize that's what you're doing and (2) he wouldn't consider it insulting if he did. F/A-18 Super Hornet is cruising along on Catechism's wing, his enthusiasm invisible since his face is hidden. <> he radios across to Catechism, <> He didn't know why, but for some reason the barren desert somehow appealed to Springer. Maybe it was the rough-and-tumble feel of it, or maybe it was how the sand tickled his ram-air ports. Either way, the Autobots were here for business this time around, not pleasure. <>> With his usual deadpan wit, Springer treks along through the desert in his race-car form, zooming towards the area that Moonracer had relayed earlier. Focusing his attention on his sensors, the car's interior lights up as a few dots pop up on the dashboard console. <> Paradigm hasn't been around for a while, has he? However this Autobot Scientist-turned-space-terrorist can be glimpsed slightly in front of the other Autobots, watching the Decepticons with their loot, and fiddling with a strange perspex device in his hands. "I'm only here so I can test out this new weapon I have developed, Springer!" he snaps back. "So cut down on the cheerful quips and show some respect for science!" Blast Off says, "So they finally got the sense in their circuits to get a -proper transport shuttle- out there. Great. I'm going back to orbit before you fools drag me into -another- rediculous plot." Folding up, First Aid transforms into his Ambulance mode. Ambulance trucks along with the caravan of heroes, quite unsure why he got the invite to this fiasco in the first place. There were a multitude of duties for him back at Autobot City to attend to, because frankly ... since Ratchets been gone, no one else seems intent on keeping the Med Ward nice and tidy. <> the Protectobot shortwaves, gunning the engine. <> Catechism says, "But if it was you, you could defend youself, and Boomslang, Brawl, and I could be knocking back shots instead. I mean... practising in the firing range. Ahem." Ahh, sneaking through a desert. It was a good thing that Moonracer was adept at remaining unseen, since her color-scheme really wasn't suited for desert travel. Luckily, though, there were enough small hills, and long, mostly dead grass in enough places that the femme could remain hidden. She'd been looking for this supply route for a while now, and had finally found it, and just in time, it looked like, too. Far in the distance, just leaving, a Decepticon supply shuttle. Smiling and looking through the sight of her rifle, at maximum zoom, she watched the convoy drawing closer and radioed back to the others that were coming to help out. <> Does anyone really thinks that Catechism and Boomslang were going to lift those missiles themselves when it comes time to unload them? Yeah, no. But Brawl is indeed great for that sort of thing! The XF-35B radios back to Boomslang, <> Read: 'evil'. Catechism calls out, now to Brawl as well, <> Combat: Catechism analyzes Springer for weaknesses Brawl can exploit. Blast Off says, "I am -not- designed as a transport." Catechism says, "NASA says otherwise!" Boomslang says, "She's got a good point! Especially about the shots." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Fear not Blast Off, you can be my personal charriot ... to carry me into battle!" Blast Off says, "You need no help getting your aft blown to scrap, Backfire." Brawl is just flying along - some might say plodding, if that were possible in mid-air, when Catechism provides him detailed targeting info on a target he hadn't even spotted yet! He's somewhat used to that, being part of the Decepticons' team of military geniuses, and never looks a gift whatever in any appendage. He just whips out his electrogun, briefly wishes that he was close enough to toss a good old-fashioned punch instead, and lets the electrons fly. If it wasn't good strategy, his superior wouldn't have provided him the info, right? Combat: Brawl strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Electron Gun attack! "I've got 'em on my scopes," Boomslang replies, his radar lighting up soon after Catechism's. "I count three tracks. Should work out just fine." dipping into a powerdive, he skims across the desert plains to strafe the ambulance. Maybe he can get it to blow a tire or something! That would be great way out here. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Ambulance with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I resent that statement." Blast Off says, "Do you even -understand- the statement?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "How does that have anything to do with this???" Blast Off says, "I rest my case. And you insufferable ingrates wonder why I want nothing to do with your day to day delinquencies. Hff." Paradigm raises his perspex flashing box and presses a button as he aims it in the direction of the Decepticons. It starts to beep. "Okay!" he radios. "I want you to set your neuroreciever shields to the frequencies I gave you earlier! This device will scramble your circuitry otherwise. And it still might!" With that, the device activates, and a strange green glow envelopes Paradigm, sending a miniature sand storm whipping around, before with a sonic boom, the device's energy explodes in all areas, ready to hit those unshielded by Paradigm's science. Or even those shielded! Hey, science! Ok, guess the Decepticons were closer to her allies than she thought. Moonracer grins, and likes the fact that they have /no/ idea she's even here, as she levels her rifle, steadying it and lining up a good shot on one of the jets. Let the Wrecker wreck Brawl. Lining up a shot on Catechism, she holds her fire in favor of getting the best possible shot. <> Combat: Paradigm strikes Brawl with the Paradigm-forged The Baffles Memorial Death Ray Area attack! Combat: Paradigm's attempt to use The Baffles Memorial Death Ray's The Baffles Memorial Death Ray attack on XF-35B Astral Lightning goes wild! Combat: Paradigm misses himself with the Paradigm-forged The Baffles Memorial Death Ray Area attack! Combat: Paradigm's attempt to use The Baffles Memorial Death Ray's The Baffles Memorial Death Ray attack on F/A-18 Super Hornet goes wild! Combat: Paradigm strikes himself with the Paradigm-forged The Baffles Memorial Death Ray Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Paradigm's Agility. (Crippled) Apparently this Protectobot keeps dangerous company, as he's assaulted by a fighter jet ... then bears witness to Paradigm's weapon malfunction. And people wonder why he doesn't get out of the base more often? Taking a defensive driving course once himself, First Aid tries to prepare himself for the oncoming onslaught ... which pretty much boils down to driving in a zig-zag pattern. <> he politely shortwaves, targeting Boomslang with some auxillary laserfire. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Ambulance strikes F/A-18 Super Hornet with his PewPew! (Disruptor) attack! <> Slamming on his brakes, Springer tries to counter the Decepticons' incoming assault with some fancy driving skills, but instead he gets blasted by Brawl's Electro Gun in the process. The energy shock scrambles through the Autobot's systems, sending him into a wild, tail-spin "Gahh!! Looks like it's time to Wreck and Rule!!" Steadying his vehicle mode, the car's hood hums to life as a laser turret rises from a concealed position. As Springer's dashboard computer emits - TARGET ACQUIRED - the Autobot unleases a volley of laser fire into the sky. "Chew on this Decepticons!!" Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Moonracer appears from the shadows... Combat: Moonracer takes extra time to aim her next attack. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Brawl with his Heavy Laser Turret attack! -2 Ptew ptew! Maybe Boomslang should've been doing a better job of watching that giant dual cannon thing the ambulance can deploy, because a hail of orange laser bolts come right back up at him and stitch a line of holes in one of his wings. Rolling as he passes over First Aid, he transforms and lands on a sandy ridge several hundred yards behind with a puff of dust. Unhooking his rifle from its hardpoint, Boomslang extends the stock and grins, vanishing into the dust cloud. The chromium grin is the last thing to disappear. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! XF-35B Astral Lightning is totally okay with Brawl shooting Springer with electrons, by the way. Thumbs up, if she had thumbs in this mode. Actually, Catechism is pretty pleased with the escorts' work in defending the shuttle thus far. She laughs aloud when the one Autobot shoots himself, and she encourages, <> She does a barrel roll to drive the comment home. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning inspires Boomslang and Brawl with majestic and lofty words! Brawl literally doesn't know what hit him. He doesn't know who attacked, or from where, or with what. His circuitry is a bit addled. Or more so than usual. What he does know is that his opponents are on the ground and he'd like to get closer to them. As he descends, he catches a few lasers in the chest and tosses off another shot towards the green Wrecker-car. Combat: Brawl strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Electron Bolt (Disruptor) attack! Well, looks like Moonracer had picked the right target. Catechism looked to be the one in charge, and without a good leader, the Decepticons might just give up. Of course, it never worked that way, but wishful thinking at it's finest right here, right? Hehe. Lining up on the cockpit as the XF-35B rolls, her crosshairs red to indicate a good lock, she slowly squeezes the trigger, and lets loose a single, bright beam of laser fire. And without waiting, she's up and moving. Fire and relocate! Unfortunately, there's not a /lot/ of cover around here, but there is a nice little crater nearby that looks like it could have been made by a good-sized explosive device. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Moonracer strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with her One-shot One-kill! attack! Combat: You took 18 damage. Paradigm staggers back as his device literally explodes in his hands. He coughs slightly. One out of three Decepticons is... pretty bad. But at least it did SOMETHING! He claps his hands together to get rid of the dust, as Brawl lurches into view, attacking Springer. "Nn Springer, take to the air, you're the only one who can fly!" he shouts, hefting his axe into play, and leaping at Brawl with it. Combat: Paradigm misses Brawl with his Techno-Axe attack! -3 With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! <> First Aid shortwaves to no one in particular. Still zig-zagging along, the medic prefers to allow the others a 'chance to shine'. First Aid's posed. Combat: Ambulance takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As the battle escalates, Springer opens his radio, <> Pelted with another barrage of enemy fire, the Cybertronian Race Car explodes upward into the handsome form of Springer. Somewhere in the distance, a member of the paparazzi snaps a photo for Cybertron's Robo-Tiger Beat Magazine. Hearing Paradigm's communique, the Wrecker springs into the air with his powerful legs, <> With that said, Springer throws a flying kick at the nearest tin grin he sees. Combat: Springer strikes Brawl with his Sweet Chin Music (Kick) attack! If toasted, leadership of the mission would pass from Catechism to Boomslang, most likely. And that is... more likely than Catechism might think. Moonracer's beam of laserfire skewers clean through Catechism and out the other side. She falters in the air, main burn chamber failing due to the puncture. The XF-35B gyrates wildly, rotating as she falls, desperately trying to convert to rocket operation, which doesn't require the main burn chamber, only the afterburner chamber. She finally gets that candle lit, blasting up into the air, and she back calculates. Based off her position in the air at that time and the angle that the shot hit her... <> Combat: Catechism analyzes Moonracer for weaknesses Boomslang can exploit. Boomslang, who had been lining up a shot on First Aid, perks up at the sound of Catechism's voice over the radio. He looks up from the scope and squints through the harsh sunlight in the direction of the waypoint she sent him, and spies something moving across the dunes. Another sharpshooter! Boomslang drops into a cross-legged sitting posture, lays his arm over his raised knee, and rests his coilgun in the crook of that elbow, curled around the weapon in a cradling gesture. "I've got her in my sights," Boomslang sends back, following the fast-moving target. He slaves his wrist to his eye to follow the target and adjusts his telescopic sight through the link between his hand and the gun, zooming in tighter, a little tighter. "I'm taking the shot," he adds, finger tightening on the trigger. The sunlight glints off of Moonracer's rifle scope and Boomslang fires at the shining glass and the pale blue eye behind it. WHOOM goes the sonic boom as the hypervelocity slug flashes downrange at the head of a swirling horizontal tornado of wind and dust that blows the trees back and scours the hill that Boomslang's perched on. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Moonracer with his Counter-Assassin attack! Combat: Moonracer falls to the ground, unconscious. "Boom," whispers Boomslang. "Headshot." Brawls forte has always been the in-close combat, despite the huge tank cannon. As he lands, it is more instinct than anything else that causes him to turn aside and avoid the axe-strike. Perhaps he's simply taking a moment to be pleased with himself for his monumental success when he takes a big green boot to the face. Still, he shakes that off within a moment or two in order to toss a wild punch at Springer. Because changing targets is hard work. Combat: Brawl strikes Springer with his Two-handed crush! (Punch) attack! Catechism says, "Your work is impeccable as usual, Boomslang." Boomslang says, "A good job done is its own reward." Tremor says, "Dead Autobots are nice, too." Catechism says, "I do believe you are now in the running for for the Aerospace Ace Pilot medal! I will have to recommend you to Dreadwind and Darkwing." Brawl says, "That WAS a nice shot. Not peckable at all." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Where's my medal? I beat up ... Broadside, and he was in that boat mode!" Just before Moonracer could reach the cover of the small crater, a *BOOM* echoes across the desert, and a mere instant later, her head is ripped clean off her shoulders by the shot. Well, at least her /body/ made it to cover, but her head rolls a few hundred yards away, the optics flickering and going blank. Luckily, losing a head isn't as deadly for a Cybertronian as it was for a human, and the femme sniper's systems just go off-line until she can get repaired. Blast Off in mock amazement, "Are you people actually using -teamwork- and not shooting each other in the skidplate? Astounding." Boomslang says, "What do you think we are, Sweeps?" Tremor says, "Dunno why...havin' trouble imaginin' Backfire lastin a nano 'gainst Broadside." Boomslang says, "Maybe he could have the On A Boat medal." Paradigm misses Brawl as he pulls back for Springer's attack. "Show-off!" he mutters, picking his device up once more and aiming it in the direction of Catechism and Boomslang. "Now, let's give you one more chance!" he grumbles, pressing the trigger, causing another mini-explosion around him. Combat: Paradigm misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with the Paradigm-forged The Baffles Memorial Death Ray Area attack! Combat: Paradigm (Paradigm) used "The Baffles Memorial Death Ray": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Paradigm strikes Boomslang with the Paradigm-forged The Baffles Memorial Death Ray Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Boomslang's Agility. (Crippled) Ambulance turns around in a wicked donut manuever, heading straight for Moonracer's fallen corpse. However, his 'giant dual cannon thing' has another agenda on todays intinerary. It targets Boomslang and fires off a super heated globule of orange plasma. <> Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ambulance strikes Boomslang with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Boomslang says, "Taking heavy counterbattery fire!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes, allow me the honor of the 'On A Boat' medal. Are you in need of assistance Boomslang?" Boomslang says, "I'm all right, I think they've blown their load for the moment. Just gotta displace here... Lots of systems complaining at me at once." Blast Off says, "Well, you did shoot down one of the fools Boomslang. You know how Autobots like to mob." What was a tough task to begin with was becoming even tougher. After taking Brawl's solid punch to the chest, Springer is flung around just at the right time to see Moonracer collapse in a heap. Perfect timing was part of the show afterall. "Moonracer!!! First Aid --- get over there and help NOW!!" With the odds stacked against his team, Springer still liked the Autobots' chances at getting the mission done. And that was the goal here....to get those supplies. Lowering his body for a second, the Autobot vaults himself into the sky -- hoping perfect timing again pays off as he aims his green frame for the Decepticon shuttle's carelessly-open door. "Yiiiippeeee Kaaay Yiiiieee Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!" Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Catechism says, "Boomslang, who do you want me on? You're taking fire from all directions. I see Brawl still has Springer in hand." Blast Off says, "At least one Autobot will try to foolishly run to their fallen comrade in an unsoldery fit of emotional desire to help the wounded." Blast Off says, "Kill them too." In his sitting posture Boomslang is not in any position to evade the brutal counterattack! The vengeance of the Autobots is swift as he comes under a withering hail of fire! Scrambling to his feet he sprints for the cover of a poorly-researched sandstone castle ruin, eschewing taking off as it would just make him an easier target, firing back at the Autobots as he goes. Throwing out an arm he vaults over the wall and takes cover behind the crumbling edifice to compose himself. "Take out the ambulance!" he shouts into his radio over the noise of decrystallizer beams vaporizing chunks out of the stone. Boomslang says, "Take out the ambulance!" Blast Off says, "See?" Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang misses Paradigm with his Defensive Fire attack! -3 XF-35B Astral Lightning again manages to evade the one Autobot's weird weapon, but the Autobot doesn't blow himself up again, so it is not as satisfying for her. What is satisying is watching Boomslang work his magic on Moonracer. Catechism really ought to see about hiring Boomslang for a little job she needs done. Later. When he's not being shot from all sides. On cue, she dives down, rocket engine still burning hot, and she opens fire on the ambulance - this takes her quite a ways away from the shuttle, should any Autobots wish to try to board. Brawl looks around the field, searching out his opponent. Unfortunately, he momentarily fails to look *up* in order to find him. After all, he's an Autobot, right? He should be on the freakin' ground. He does, however, spot Paradigm standing off to the side, fiddling with something or other. He needs attacking. A tackling. Whatever. Brawl launches himself bodily at the Autobot. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Ambulance with her Retaliatory Fire attack! -4 Combat: Brawl strikes Paradigm with his Tackle attack! Ambulance quickly transforms into robot mode, trying to assess the situation at hand. One wounded, knocked out comrade ... missing a head. <> he shortwaves, right before getting blasted by Catechism. Struggling back to his feet, the Protectobot grabs up the femme's broken form and dashes for cover. A blurr of moving parts, and the Ambulance reconfigures into the Protectobot First Aid! Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Paradigm rolls back with Brawl as the Combaticon tackles him. Paradigm swings his axe around, attempting to knock Brawl backwards. "You're messing with the wrong Autobot!" he grunts, aiming the weapon at Brawl's face! Moonracer's head rolled about 200 yards away. Combat: Paradigm strikes Brawl with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 He's the Autobot's next action hero! It's a good thing the paparazzi was on hand for this one. Adjusting his aerial fins as he darts for the Decepticon shuttle, Springer ends up making a perfect landing inside the hulking vessel. Racing for the console, the Autobot peers at Flameout behind the controls and wonders why he's not being attacked. "Hey pal! Look at my left hand!" As the Decepticon obliges his request, Springer sends his right fist flying forward with the power of Cyber-Mike Tyson. As the pilot collapses before him, the Autobot takes the controls and dawns a soft grin, "Time to make this interesting." Sending the Decepticon shuttle into sharp descent, the Wrecker hopes to confuse as he sends a burst of laser fire towards the desert floor. *PEW* *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Springer strikes Boomslang with his Decepticon Shuttle Cannons (Disruptor) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning is zipping around at Mach 5 because her main atmospheric engine is busted and she can't throttle her still-functional rocket engine down much slower is good for Catechism's powers of evasion. She might not turn well, but you have to catch her first. It's not as good for her powers of observation. Everything is just a blur. Only belatedly does Catechism notice that there is something very, very wrong with the shuttle they were escorting. She vectors toward the plummeting shuttle, transforms, and just brakes enough with her anti-gravs to keep her from splatting into the side, hopefully, trying to use her momentum to carry her inside that foolishly open door. Stupid Flameout! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning compares her Accuracy to 75: Success! XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Brawl 's armour is pretty well rended at this point, between the techno-axe attack and some sort of strange weird science effect from Paradigm's death ray. A smarter Decepticon might consider an alt-mode at this point, but would that alt-mode have fists? Brawl submits that it would not, and that it therefore is inadmissible. He rockets a big metal hand towards the Autobot's head, because that's just good tactics. Combat: Brawl misses Paradigm with his Two-handed crush! (Punch) attack! Catechism says, "Guh! Checking what's wrong with the shuttle now. Blast Off wouldn't have these problems!" Boomslang, watching the Autobots through a decrystallizer hole in the wall of the ruins, is totally not expecting the Decepticons' own shuttle to suddenly strafe him from behind! "Agh!" he exclaims, crouching to make himself small out of reflexive reaction to the flanking attack. Catechism goes swooping up to the shuttle to sort it out, fortunately, and thus reassured (somewhat) Boomslang props his bipod on the wall of the ruins and takes aim at First Aid to try to pick off the medic while he's distracted tending to the wounded. Classic sniper dick move; first you shoot the dangerous enemy, and then you shoot anyone exposing themselves to help the guy you shot. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang misses First Aid with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Paradigm is good with his hands, and not just with technology. He leans back from Brawl's punch, and then returns one of his own, a solid smash aimed at the face. "You just don't let it go, do you?" he growls lowly. Combat: Paradigm misses Brawl with his Face Punch (Kick) attack! First Aid looks around to no avail, he can't find that blasted head. "Now where did you get off to?" he asks himself, bending over to admire an impact crater. Just at that moment however, Boomslang chose to attack ... and the bullets fly helplessly over his backside. "Is there a draft out here?" Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Over at the poorly researched vaguely-Arabic castle ruins, Boomslang sucks his teeth in annoyance. With an impressive show of strength, Springer pulls back on the Decepticon shuttle's flight stick just enough to avoid crashing into the desert. Leveling out the cargo vessel, the Wrecker opens up his radio, <> Suddenly, the Autobot perks up as he hears a *CLANK* behind him. Could it be? Flameout actually woke up from his ultra-knock out? NO!! It was another Decepticon!! "Alright little lady --- this flight's already been booked. I'm going to have to escort you to the nearest exit!" With a crackle of energy, Springer activates his lightsaber and charges the Decepticon. Leaping into the air, he swings the brightly-lit weapon at his newest foe. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Catechism with his Lightsaber attack! Combat: You took 22 damage. Combat: Springer's attack has damaged your Agility! Brawl fails to respond to Paradigm in any coherent manner. He simply grunts and turns heavily to the side, swinging his leg up towards his opponent's neck. This kick is no thing of beauty, but it probably wouldn't tickle if it were to connect. Catechism shrieks in what is very obviously pain. Combat: Brawl strikes Paradigm with his Kick attack! Boomslang says, "What's going on up there? The shuttle's all over the place!" Catechism sputters, "Springer's going on! He coshed the pilot - I knew we should have invested in Air Marshals!" Boomslang pilot sense is giving him the distinct sense that this mission has gone pear-shaped. He stows his rifle and disappears with an electronic hum, slipping away from the ruins unseen. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Brawl says, "I knew I hadn't seen that green guy in a while. Hrmph." Boomslang says, "I'm pretty beat up after all that. Do you think we can take him? Should I come up to you? I'm in pursuit, they can't see me." Catechism's leg is scythed cleanly off by the blade, and she immediately falls over onto her face, into the unwelcoming floor of the shuttle. At least the blade cauterised the wound. That's nice, she thinks - "AAAAUGH," she screams as the pain catches up and outstrips any rational thoughts. She demands, "Off our shuttle! Now! Bleeeaugh!" None too collected, she just blorbs some acid over at Springer. Combat: Catechism misses Springer with her Acid Strike attack! "Oh, there it is!" First Aid exclaims, collecting the head and placing it near the body. It starts to roll away, so the Protectobot grabs it and set's the head in Moonracer's hands. "Creepy." he softly intones, before turning back around. Sizing up the fight, Paradigm somewhat overwhelmed ... the medic rushes up to the mad scientist to offer some aid. "I'd advise you to start hitting him more and getting hit less." Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Paradigm's minor injuries. Catechism says, "Uh... yes! Get Springer out of here, Boomslang! Brawl, deal with the remaining Autobots." Paradigm is punched in the face by Brawl again, taking it like a mech. His face does at least, as he staggers slightly. He uses the recoil of his body to swing his axe back up, aiming for an upwards strike across Brawl's chest Combat: Paradigm misses Brawl with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 With a press of a button on the lightsaber's hilt, the Autobot returns his weapon to subspace just with enough time to duck under a wave of acid. Turning around, Springer watches as the deadly liquid instead slaps Flameout right in the face. Guess he had finally re-activated. Knowing that reinforcements could already be on the way, the triple-changer presses the issue once more as he takes a few steps back, giving himself some room for his next attack. Raising his forearms at the Decepticons, Springer activates his ram-air ports into reverse -- causing a wickedly, powerful wind tunnel within the shuttle. With any luck, it would clean the vessel of his foes and the Autobot could return to escaping with the prized cargo. "Like the song goes, I want you two to become the wind beneath my wings!!" It wasn't the greatest of lines, but close enough to sound cool for the sharp-witted adventurer. Combat: Springer misses Catechism with his Wind Tunnel attack! -2 Catechism is too aerodynamic for Springer! That, and she's on the floor, and the air stagnates against a wall, losing its momentum due to friction. Thus, the blast of air isn't quite enough to remove her from the shuttle, and she manages to just barely hang onto the door. Flameout, acid damage and all, is not so lucky, and he goes flying out the door. Good riddance. He totally had it coming. Her severed leg is also lost to the four winds. Her expression is grim, and Catechism steels herself, snapping out her whip at Springer's ankle with her one free hand. Defiantly, she shouts, "I'll take you with me, Autobot!" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -2 Brawl turns aside again, just in time, the axe whizzing within inches of his chestplate. He then turns rapidly towards First Aid, who has just come within swinging range, and launches another attack. If he's left outside with a couple of 'bots, maybe he should mix it up a little. Or maybe he just doesn't want anybody to walk away from this without a couple of dents to remember it by. Combat: Brawl misses First Aid with his Two-handed crush! (Punch) attack! There is a sharp clang as something hits the hull of the gliding shuttle, and moves across it swiftly. A hatch opens and shuts. Foosteps ring on the floorplates. "Here's a little push to get you going," says a voice from behind Springer as Boomslang phases into view, his pistol in hand. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of fat air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Springer with his Snap Shot attack! -2 As Brawl turns away from Paradigm, the Autobot takes a bleeping device from his side, flicking a switch. "Springer, get down!" he shouts, as he throws it towards the shuttle, Springer and the two other Decepticons. The device beeps heaving, and then explodes in a firey energy ball. Combat: Paradigm strikes Springer with Area Detonator's Huge Explosion #8939 Area attack! Combat: Paradigm's Area Detonator is destroyed! Combat: Paradigm strikes Boomslang with Area Detonator's Huge Explosion #8939 Area attack! Combat: Paradigm strikes Catechism with Area Detonator's Huge Explosion #8939 Area attack! Combat: You took 27 damage. Combat: Paradigm's attack has damaged your Accuracy! First Aid manages to avoid Brawl's clumsily aimed attack, twisting to the side as he backs away slowly. "Temper temper Combaticon, if I were you ... I'd think about a strategic withdrawl!" the medic jests, pulling out a laser pistol and shooting off a couple of blasts. This fight has turned out stranger than expected, especially if he's on the front line holding back their advance. Combat: First Aid misses Brawl with his Photon Pistol attack! This was fast-becoming a scene to keep fans on the edge of their seats. In a battle that had gone back and forth, the latest events had set Springer and Catechism in an all-out brawl for the Decepticon shuttle. At least that's how it was until Boomslang had popped into view. "What the?!? Haaauggh!!" emits the Autobot as he's leashed by Catechism's whip and tattooed in the back by Boomslang. The Autobot is flung towards the door -- when suddenly -- a huge fireball erupts outside the shuttle, sending Springer back inside. Landing with a grinding scrape of armor meeting metal, the Wrecker shakes off the triple-stacked fury he just received. "Ugggh...now I know how a pinball feels..." Slowly rising, Springer can't do much except raise his blaster for a few poorly-aimed shots. He sure looks like he's been through the ringer. Combat: Springer strikes Catechism with his Shaky Aim Blaster Fire (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Springer's attack has damaged your Strength! Brawl also begins to back away, bizarrely enough. Has reason finally won out over belligerence? "I thought about it," he grates, "and..." His voice trails off as he transforms to tank mode. That's evidently all the answer that's forthcoming, unless it's been written out in really small letters on the cannon shell. Brawl's massive armor plating shifts noisily around as he clinks and clanks himself into tank mode. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank strikes First Aid with his Tank Cannon attack! Boomslang bails out of the severely damaged shuttle, assisted in this endeavor by being blown free by the detonation of the SCIENCE bomb! "Come on, Catechism!" he calls to the team leader, transforming and igniting his engines with one healthy snap-BOOM and one rather less healthy cough-SKREEK. "You don't want to be on that thing with those missiles when it crashes!" He hauls on the rudder to compensate for the burnt out engine, fires the afterburner on the other one, and blasts off for safer climes. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Catechism thought that having her main burner taken out was bad. She was wrong. She also thought that having her leg chopped off and blown out the door of a shuttle was bad. She was wrong, there, too. Bad is being hit by an explosion on a shuttle with no pilot, because the pilot was also blown out the door. The concussion wave destroys countless fragile internal systems, such as her primary targeting computers, as well as more robust systems. Springer's shot hits her in the arm, ruining the secondary servos, weakening her grip on her whip. In a blind panic, she lets go of the shuttle door and tries to drag Springer clean out of the shuttle by the whip, with her! Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! First Aid is struck by the cannon shelling and knocked backwards, flying end over end for about fifty feet. Finally landing, the Protectobot gets up to his feet and attempts to assess his own damages. <> Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Brawl transforms again, ignoring Paradigm still. This gives Paradigm time to act in defence of First Aid. "Never say I let a good doctor go to waste!" he exclaims, taking his axe and swinging it in the direction of Brawl's tank barrel, attempting to chop the thing off in a painful manner (if you are a guy, anyway) Combat: Paradigm strikes M1A2 Abrams Tank with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 And the scrap for the Decepticon shuttle continued. This was getting good. Like an action movie that never let up, Springer and Catechism were doing their best to keep the the spectators glued to the screen. As Catechism tugs on Springer's leg with her whip and the leverage of her entire femme frame, the Autobot is ripped toward the exit. Just as he's about to clear the door, the Autobot makes a last-gasp reach for the shuttle entrance, latching on for dear life. Peering down at Catechism affixed to his leg and then upward at the shuttle with its precious cargo, the Autobot's computerized brain ticked through all the various scenarios possible. Content with a decision, Springer draws his lightsaber from subspace and sparks it to life. "Looks like it's either you or me --- and in this case -- I'm taking me!!" With that said, the Wrecker grits his metallic teeth as he swings the lightsaber at -- HIS OWN LEG! With a crackle of electricty and a gush of energon, Springer grunts with pain as he watches part of his leg drop from his body, along with Catechism attached to it. Pulling himself back into the shuttle, Springer made a mad-hopping-dash for the controls. With a little luck, the sacrifice would be worth it for some much-needed supplies. Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Catechism cries out, "Nooooo!" as she goes tumbling out of the shuttle because Springer did something fragging bonkers. Cut off his own leg? What madness is that? Wreckers are crazy! As Catechism falls, she stows her whip and transforms back to jet mode, blasting off with rocket power. "I guess this could have come sooner, but... Decepticons, retreat!" Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. M1A2 Abrams Tank 's cannon does indeed have a section chopped off. His treads spin, backing up a bit further as he unleashes a few small defensive shots at Paradigm, as well as his most devastating retort. He unleashes the full fury of his creative genius, noting, "You are... a jerk!" Only then does he hear the call to retreat. Oops. Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank misses Paradigm with his Electron Bolt (Disruptor) attack! F/A-18 Super Hornet would say something like 'Way ahead of you, Sir' except that he's way ahead of her, and is already a speck in the sky. First Aid charges forward once again. Why? Is he determined to meet this threat head on? No. Is he enthused to be protecting the Autobot ideals? No. Is he motivated by Springer's display of sacrifice? No. Because no one else is here to do the job, and he might as well try to provide the others with some cover ... because like it or not, he's gonna have to fix them. Transforming into his altmode, the twin cannons rise from the rear-end of the vehicle and target the tank. <> he jests, trying -way- too hard to sound as cool as Springer. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ambulance strikes M1A2 Abrams Tank with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! "How... droll!" Paradigm retorts as he dodges Brawl's sawn-off shotgun attack, and stepping forwards to slice down on the tank turret. "A word of advice Brawl: don't forget this in a hurry. Because next time, there won't be enough of you left to be ABLE to forget anything!" Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Paradigm misses M1A2 Abrams Tank with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 With the shuttle careening towards its doom, Springer falls into the pilot's chair, grasping at the controls. Fighting the forces of gravity, the Autobot grips the flight-stick, battling the vessel's tail-spin with all his might. "Come on!! Come on!!" he shouts in a frenzy, energon still dripping from his self-amputation. As the ground approaches, the Autobot finally manages to level out the shuttle. The only problem is that he's already met the desert floor with it. With a loud crash, the cargo vessel skids along the sand until it finally comes to a stop. Staring at the viewscreen, Springer was absolutely beat. <>> Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass M1A2 Abrams Tank knows that orders are orders and it's not wise to disobey them. But Autobots should not be standing at the end of fights, issuing dire pronouncements. Not while one Combaticon still functions. So... "Don't worry about next time just yet, Autobot!" he shouts, then unleashes his remaining main tank weapon. It may be stupid, but it's Brawl. Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank strikes Paradigm with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank strikes Ambulance with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! "Yes yes!" Paradigm calls up to Springer, as he is hit by Brawl. "I don't like to let an insult go unpunished though..." He aims a punch straight at the treads, hoping to cripple the tank some and teach it a lesson! Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Paradigm strikes M1A2 Abrams Tank with his Punch attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning bails out of the combat area. If Brawl wants to stay behind to murder Autobots, she at least tried to get him to go back to base. What more can they ask? She isn't going to hold his hand. She gains altitude, going up to pop into orbit, planning on an orbital drop back to NCC. Ambulance is shocked, litterally! Darting back towards Moonracer's fallen body, the Protectobot manages to get her aboard with the automated tray and arms. Not wasting a minute, the medic races off towards the shuttle ... allowing Paradigm to have his epic fight with Brawl, alone. Combat: Ambulance begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , F/A-18 Super Hornet , and XF-35B Astral Lightning First Aid has disconnected. As First Aid drives up the shuttle ramp, Springer peers out through the viewscreen at the battle still ensuing between Paradigm and Brawl. <> Tapping at the shuttle's controls, Springer brings the ship's engines on-line. He tries the tactical systems, but they're fried to smitherines. Gritting his teeth as his pain receptors flare up again, the Wrecker slams his fist on the console. Maybe the day's only good news was that the Autobots were on their way back to base with supplies in tow. Combat: Springer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , M1A2 Abrams Tank , Ravage, F/A-18 Super Hornet , XF-35B Astral Lightning , and Paradigm M1A2 Abrams Tank fumes a bit that his tank cannon is out of commission, since that leaves the retreating Autobots out of his range. But there's still the Autobot Paradigm (not that Brawl probably actually knows his name) who's right there in front of him. He abandons tank mode again in order to wade back in. "You can catch the next shuttle," he says. Brawl's tank form bisects itself near the turret and ratchets itself noisily upward into robot mode. Combat: Brawl misses Paradigm with his Two-handed crush! (Punch) attack! Paradigm scowls as Springer sounds the retreat. "No, I think I'll catch this one!" he deftly replies as the shuttle flies overhead, grabbing onto the open boarding ramp as he does so. Smooth. Combat: Paradigm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Brawl, F/A-18 Super Hornet , and XF-35B Astral Lightning Boomslang has disconnected. Brawl stands for a few moments, fists balled up with nothing to punch, then slowly flies off, grumbling. Decepticon Message: 2/151 Posted Author AAR: Carbombya Thu Feb 04 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears, in one of NCC's medical wards, looking like she fought a car-crusher, and the car crusher won. She's shot clean through, missing a leg, generally exploded, and shot in one arm. She reports, grumbling, "Boomslang, Brawl, and I accompanied a cargo shuttle laden with four Moskits, which we /could/ have filled with Swindle's plutonium and used to tear a new one in some of the EDC's naval vessels or maybe Broadside. The Autobots had other ideas. Springer, Moonracer, First Aid, and..." she consults a deck of cards with Autobots on it, "...Paradigm ambushed us. Intel, look into that, would you? Because the cargo shuttle's pilot, Flameout, was a moron and left the door open, Springer was able to wrest control of the shuttle. Boomslang and I attempted to oppose him, but I tell you, that Wrecker is slagging crazy. When I tried to haul Springer out of the shuttle by his leg, he cut his leg off! So the mission was a wash, with the Autobots stealing the shuttle and Moskits. The one bright piece of news is that Boomslang vaped the Autobot terrorist operative, Moonracer. I submit to Air Commander Dreadwind and his XO, Darkwing, that Boomslang be given the Aerospace Ace Pilot medal for his kill total in this mission." Catechism adds, "One other piece of news. Air Raid has a new toy; looks like a little lense stuck to his chest. He says he thinks it is 'magic'. He can use it to shoot things, and it seems to pack quite the punch. Other abilities are as yet unknown. Be careful around Air Raid for now."